sirius_the_jaegerfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuliy
is the main character of Sirius the Jaeger. His complete name being Yuliy Jirov. He is a werewolf, with exceptional physical ability. He has sworn to take revenge on vampires who destroyed his homeland and became “Jaeger” ever since. As he is used to solitude, his aura makes him unapproachable. However, he also shows his softer side in rare occasions. His weapon is Three-section staff. He fights using combat technique which has adapted to fit this multi shape changing weapon. Profile Appearance He is a young black-haired man. His long hair has a little white streak at the front, that extends itself when he is using his power, Yuliy's hair is usually tied with a low ponytail. He has blue eyes and they shine unnaturally when his Beast Blood is activated. He is described as a pretty boy. Personality He is quiet and serene, a reckless lonewolf who jumps ahead of others when it comes to killing vampires. Despite his ruthless nature, he has a soft side that is only shown in rare occasions. He also has an extensive knowledge on gardening. Story Yuily lived with his brother and mother in Dogsville prior to the vampires attacking. He would go hunting with Mikhail and feast with the entire village. However when the vampires attacked Yuily's mother, Sachi died almost immediately after a vampire broke into their house. Mikhail manages to kill the vampire and escape to the outside of their village with Yuily, leaving the corpse of their mother behind. However they were ambushed again by the vampires after reaching the outskirts of Dogsville, Mikhail pushes Yuily off of a small cliff, out of the vampire's view before another jumps on him. Yuily runs away, but was soon rediscovered by a lone vampire who attacks Yuily and rips the scarf Sachi gave him. Yuily rages and the beast blood takes over, allowing him to kill the vampire in his rage. He collapses in the snow after killing the vampire and was found by Willard. Willard takes him in and urges Yuily to become a jaeger to avenge his dead family. Relationships Mikhail - He is the older brother of Yuliy who is the main character of the Sirius of the Jaeger sequal. In Yuily's past he was shown to be a very kindhearted and protective older brother. It also shows that he protected Yuily from the vampires and pushed him off the cliff out of love for his younger brother even telling him advice for the future and told him to live before they got attacked by vampires leaving Mikhail in a worsened state close to death before he made a blood pact with the vampires, it is unknown why he made a blood pact, and it is also unknown what his relationship with Yuily is now that he is a vampire due to what has happened. His relationship with Yuily was a very brotherly love relationship. Sachi - Sachi is the mother of Yuliy. In Yuliy's past, Yuliy has shown to love his mother and wouldn't leave her. It also shows that Yuliy was enraged when a vampire ripped a scarf that Sachi gave to Yuliy. Sachi is also a human, giving making Yuliy half human Alexei - Alexei is the father of Mikhail and Yuliy, as well as the husband of Sachi. He left Dogsville when Yuliy was very young to seal away the Arc of Sirius. Yuliy also mentions that he does not remember his father's face, since he left when Yuliy was so young. Powers and abilities Werewolf physiology : Born as a werewolf, Yuliy developed werewolf physiologies, but didn't develop all of it in reason of werewolf's interbreeds with humans. Superhuman strength : Yuliy has shown superhuman strength, being able to land on high altitude without any signs of pain. Superhuman agility : Yuliy has shown a superhuman agility, being able to dodge Kershner's sword attacks and Agatha's kicks. Superhuman endurance : Yuliy has shown to have a superhuman endurance, showing any signs of exhaustion after a fight and running on a train without stopping. Pain tolerance : Yuliy has shown to possess great pain tolerance, after fighting even if he got stabbed and cut by Kershner. Beast blood : When Yuliy feels immense rage, his veins becomes blue and his eyes glow unnaturally, upgrading Yuliy's physical abilities but also making him uncontrollable. If excess rage is felt, Yuliy's bains becomes temporarily white. Equipment '''Three-section staff : '''Yuliy possesses a three-section staff that he mastered very well, good enough to kill Royal vampires. Etymology Gallery chara_face01-01.png Quotes Trivia * He is sensitive to cold hence he sneezes quite often during his youth. * He taught himself how to use his custom weapon. Category:Characters Category:Male